


Gotta make you mine

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Love poetry [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Poetry, Possessive Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Jim needs to make Spock see that he belongs to him💜💜 ❤❤ 💜💜 ❤❤
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Love poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757182
Kudos: 9





	Gotta make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song
> 
> Gotta make you mine - Nadine

❤❤❤💜💜💜❤❤💜💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜

You and I together 

And it will be forever

And I want to be the only one in your heart💜

Just let go

There is no hurry

We've got all the time in the world

To make it feel right

Here we go, moving slow

Spock, you make me hunger

Hungry for your love

Baby, you and me

That's the way it has to be

All I want to do is be with you

Gotta make you mine

Gotta see you all the time

I will show you that every minute that passes, that you are on my mind

Gotta make you see

That you belong to me

Baby,that is why i got to

Got to make you mine

I'm on fire 🔥

Alone with you, desire

It runs through my veins

Do you feel the same?

Gotta make you mine

💜💜💜❤❤❤💜💜❤❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤


End file.
